


That One is Mine

by CaptDonavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Flirty babies who have no idea what they're in for, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mira - Freeform, One night stand??, Sex, Yuri's birthday, leoji, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/pseuds/CaptDonavin
Summary: It's Yuri's 21st birthday and he is ready to finally be able to go to the pub with his roommate, Guang-Hong Ji, and his best friend Mila. When they get there though, it is obvious that none of them are going home alone.ch1 Otayurich2 Mirach3 Leoji





	1. You know how to pick them

“I am so ready for this, Baba,” Yuri stated as he, Ji, and Mila edged further up the line towards the club entrance. It was his twenty-first birthday and his best friend and college roommate were taking him dancing in the hottest pub in New York.

He was pretty much bouncing on the balls of his feet. They had all been working their asses off on their assignments so that they wouldn’t feel bad about taking the next day or two off to recover from the hang-overs Yuri was sure they were going to have. This was the reward at the end of one of the most stressful weeks of his life.

He had already taken his first couple legal drinks with his friends, Yuuri and Viktor – though they acted more like his parents. He was a little buzzed from the drinks he had had before - but was far from drunk at this point. He just wanted to get into the club and start dancing. He and the two beautiful people next to him danced in Mila’s apartment all the time, but it was going to be so different with all of the other bodies pressing against them.

“Maybe you’ll find a nice piece of ass to bring home tonight,” Mila teased as she draped her arms over Yuri’s shoulders.

“Maybe we all will and can compare stories in the morning,” Ji teased as he adjusted his hair so that it didn’t fall in his eyes so badly.

They had all spent well over an hour primping and picking out the perfect outfits for their night out. Mila was in tight leather pants and a black lace sports bra. Ji was wearing a white button down and red skinny jeans that were ripped to shreds. Yuri was in a leopard print wife beater that was tucked into high waist short shorts and a pair of intimidatingly high heels. The trio was a mix-matched group for sure but that didn’t stop people’s jaws from dropping at the sight of them.

It took them another twenty minutes to finally be allowed into the pub. Three stamps and six pieces of ID later they were in. They made their way to the bar first in order to get alcohol further into their systems. They may not have been scared to dance sober – but there was no way in hell that Yuri was joining that throng of sweaty bodies before his judgement was at least a little more impaired.

Mila pulled the boys up to the bar and immediately had the bartender’s attention.

“What can I get the three of you,” he asked as he was already pulling out shot glasses.

“A redheaded slut, a blowjob, and a Russian Quaalude,” Mila yelled back hoping that everything would be heard clearly over the blaring music.

He nodded as he went and started grabbing colourful bottles off of the shelf behind him. The first drink that he made he handed to Mila.

“How did you know that this one was for me?” Mila winked as she downed the redheaded slut.

The bartender simply tapped the side of his head, winked and moved on to the next drink. This one he slid over to Guang-Hong. Mila laughed and slid the shot away from the brunette and over to the birthday boy.

“You should watch what you’re doing - you don’t want to get between a Russian and his liquor,” Mila laughed as the tender started on the last drink.

“So if the first two were plays on who you are – what does this mean for the gentleman?” the tender asked as he handed Guang-Hong the correct drink.

“It’s the only thing I’m here for tonight,” Ji winked as he downed the drink.

As the three walked away from the bar, Yuri was coughing like a mad man.

“What’s wrong baby?” Mila asked as she smacked Yuri on the back.

“I can’t feel my throat,” he coughed which made Mila double over in laughter.

Gaung-Hong pulled his Russians into the throng of moving bodies. Yuri was never one for physical contact without a purpose, so he found a small opening closer to the edge of the crowd so that Yuri could have his space. Mila pulled Ji into a full on grind as the moved in circles scanning the crowd. They had a routine that they we already accustomed to when they went out drinking before Yuri was able to join them. They knew exactly what the other was looking for and could accent their best features from any angle.

“Are we sweet or salty tonight Mils?” Ji asked as he tilted his head back onto her shoulder so that his mouth could be closer to her hear.

“Sweet,” Mila yelled back. “But we could be focusing on the birthday boy.”

Ji looked back at their blonde friend. He was dancing, but he was still so stiff. Ji wanted to loosen him up a bit, but he didn’t know how to do that without getting into the boy’s personal space. As if reading his mind, Mila detangled herself from Gaung-Hong and moved to Yuri. She grabbed his hand and threw him into a twirl. Ji could almost hear the blond Russian’s laugh as he was thrown into a half-assed waltz. Now it was Ji’s job to find a date for the little fire-cracker.

Ji knew Yuri’s type. He was into teddy-bears – manly men with sweet dispositions. The problem was that Ji also knew that there wasn’t a good chance that he would be able to find someone who fit Yuri’s taste in a pub like this – at least not someone who was single.

Then someone caught his eye.

The man was sitting on the outskirts of the dance floor. He had a leather jacket that went perfectly with his sexy undercut and stern eyes. The man seemed to be watching the crowd like his life depended on it. Ji did his best to track the man’s gaze to see if there was maybe a date that the man could be watching. While following the man’s line of sight – his eyes landed on two of the most perfect people he had ever seen.

They were a boy and a girl dancing. They were grinding fairly roughly with each other – but they were also laughing like it was all for fun. The boy looked as though he had walked off of a Calvin Klein commercial with his long hair partially pulled back into a bun, his pants riding low, and his wife-beater moving to expose his chest in the most tantalizing way. The girl was wearing a tight purple dress that left little to the imagination and tight leather boots. The way that she moved screamed she knew what she was doing, but her face looked so innocent – she was exactly Mila’s type.

Ji turned to look at the man sitting on the outskirts and knew that that couple must be who he was watching.

Ji hadn’t even noticed that he had stopped dancing until he felt Mila’s hands work their way down his chest from behind.

“See something you like, baby?” Mila asked directly into his ear.

He nodded towards the couple dancing and replied, “One for you, one for me.”

“What about Yura?” Mila asked.

Ji turned her so that she could see the man on the outskirts of the crowd and before she could claim that he was obviously there with someone he outlined his line of sight and how it was targeted on the dancing couple.

“Waiting his turn or some sort of perv?” Mila asked.

“Body guard I think,” Ji replied.

In the next instant, almost to prove Ji’s point, a man approached the dancing couple. He didn’t seem to be taking no for an answer from the girl and was completely ignoring the boy. The man in the leather appeared next to the girl –almost as though out of thin air. He grabbed the intruding man by his jacket lapels and said something into his ear. The other man backed off once let loose but Yuri’s man stayed on the dance floor. His movements were stiff but slowly softened into the dancing couple who had now sandwiched him.

“So how do we get their attention?” Yuri asked from over Ji and Mila’s shoulders. “That is what you two are doing right, picking our fucks for the night?”

“Do you approve?” Ji asked hesitantly. He had always thought that he had good taste and knew when people would hit it off, but Yuri had always been hard to read.

“Do you see him? He looks like a Greek god.”

“Okay, okay. So here’s how we get their attention.” Ji leaned in and whispered the game plan in Yuri’s ear.

Yuri nodded tentatively at the plan. He wasn’t a fan of physical contact – especially not contact that involved him being thrust into that throng of gross and sweaty people. Yuri did however want that gorgeous man in his pants, so he allowed Ji to pull him further into the crowd and closer to the small group of beautiful people.

They made their way through the crowd and walked right past the small group. As they walked past Yuri’s eyes met with those of the handsome stranger and tossed him a wink just before the contact was broken.

Yuri and his group made their way just a little ways past the beautiful strangers. They were far enough away that anyone from the two groups would have to make an effort in order to reach the other group but they were still perfectly in view of one another. As soon as Yuri’s group found their perfect spot, Ji and Mila positioned themselves on either side of Yuri.

Yuri wasn’t born yesterday – he knew that he had an amazing body and he made a point of knowing how to move erotically in it. Just because he wasn’t fond of public displays of affection didn’t mean that he didn’t use them in order to get what he wanted. As soon as everyone was in place, Ji grabbed Yuri’s hips and Yuri leaned his head on Ji’s shoulder while grinding back into the man. Mila had herself pressed against Yuri’s front and she ran her fingers through both men’s hair.

The heat of everything was making Yuri dizzy – or maybe that was the alcohol finally hitting his system. Everything felt good, but knowing that he had that stranger’s eyes locked onto him felt best.

…

Otabek hated being on this side of any club. He much preferred being up at the DJ booth and away from all of the swarming bodies. Tonight though – he was on baby-sitting duty. Mickey trusted his sister with Otabek, and Otabek took that seriously. He knew that Sara could look out for herself – but once she was drunk she did get looser than her brother tended to like. Otabek knew that his job was really just to make sure that she didn’t get drunk enough that she couldn’t make her own decisions – but he also knew that both Leo and Sara were common targets for creeps.

Otabek kept his eyes locked on his friends as they danced. They knew that he didn’t really like to dance, but they always invited him to be nice. He had been nursing his beer for about twenty minutes already when he saw another trio walk into the club. All three of them acted like they owned the place, and it was hard not to be drawn to them.

There was a blond in the group – and he was beautiful. Otabek could tell that it was a man from how he carried himself, but there was no other word to describe the man besides beautiful. From the man’s golden locks to his porcelain skin – there wasn’t a visible inch that wasn’t beautiful.

Otabek felt Sara drop down next to him and held back a groan as she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Beka,” Sara laughed. “I was going to ask if you wanted to actually dance with us, but it looks like you’ve found something fun to watch.”

Otabek grunted in response. She wasn’t wrong that that he was enjoying himself watching the beautiful man, but he also knew that he needed to keep an eye on his friends and make sure that the creeps were staying at bay.

“Oooh, and the cutie with him isn’t too bad either,” Leo almost growled from the other side of Otabek.

“Good, because I was going to call dibs on the tall, sexy, redhead,” Sara stated. “Because, damn.”

“Your brother would kill me,” Otabek stated.

“Yeah, but he’s in the Czech Republic right now. There is nothing he could do from there,” Sara pretty much sang.

“Seriously Beks, when was the last time you had some fun?” Leo asked. “That guy looks like he’s looking to have fun – and I bet that you’re just his type.”

Otabek huffed in response.

“You’re pretty much everyone’s type, so you can’t even say he wouldn’t go for you,” Sara said.

Otabek ignored their comments. They were right in the fact that he hadn’t done anything fun in a while – but someone had to care about getting good grades and keep the world running.

“We’re going to dance,” Sara stated. “Come join us when you stop telling yourself that you don’t want him.”

Otabek tore his eyes away from the beautiful man and watched his friends dance. He knew that if just watching the man walk was this distracting, he didn’t really want to know what would happen to his body once he saw the boy dance. So he was going to watch his friends dance and nurse his beer for a while longer and hope that nothing exciting happened.

That hope lasted about twenty minutes when a creep showed up and started bugging Sara. He gave her a couple seconds to defend herself because she always complained about him not trusting her to defend herself. He finished his beer with one quick swig and stood up to go to the rescue. Leo had stepped in by this point but nothing seemed to be working – so it seemed like Otabek would have to pull all the sops out on this one.

Otabek appeared next to Sara just as the man attempted to grab her arm again. The Kazakh stepped in between Sara and the creeper and grabbed the man’s shirt with both fists. He pulled the man flush with himself and put his lips right next to the man’s ear.

“If you want to be able to walk in the morning – I would leave now,” Otabek growled into the man’s ear before bushing the man away from himself. The man nodded in agreement before scurrying off of the dance floor.

He allowed Leo and Sara to pull him into their sloppy dance. He knew that he needed to stay with them at this point. He wasn’t the most intimidating person – but having a full group would help ward off even the most persistent creeps.

“Look Beka,” Sara whispered. “You have his attention.”

Otabek snuck a glance over to where Sara was motioning and he saw that the entire trio was looking over in their direction. They weren’t all looking at him – but the beautiful man definitely had his piercing eyes glued onto Otabek – then the next moment he was getting closer.

“You ready to get laid?” Leo laughed into Otabek’s ear as he was pulled back into the sloppy grind by the two trouble makers on either side of him.

The beautiful man maintained eye contact with Otabek until he had passed. He was practically drooling by the time that the man had passed them. Then the wink – this man was definitely trying to kill Otabek.

“Put that thing away or go put it into him,” Leo laughed after he received an accidental poke from Otabek’s pride.

Otabek apologised and pulled away before getting lost in the beautiful man again. He was right, this man’s dancing would be the death of him. Otabek was pulled out of his trance by a buzz from his phone. He fished it out of his pants and almost dropped it when he read the text. It was from Sara and it said: _it looks like your feet decided for you. Have fun! <3 Ps. We’ll tell you how our nights go with the other two._

When Otabek looked up from his phone he realized he was standing right in front of the golden haired beauty that had captured his gaze from the moment he entered the pub.

Otabek scratched his head in embarrassment at the fact that his body didn’t even give him a chance to come up with a game plan. He felt a strange pair of hands on his back and heard a thick Russian accent in his ear. He turned his face to see that the redhead had positioned herself behind him. When she saw that she had his attention she yelled, “Stop eye-fucking him and dance with him already.”

Otabek wanted to laugh as he was shoved forward into the man he wanted nothing more than to be closer to – Sara was going to have her hands full with that one.

“Yuri!” The blond yelled into Otabek’s ear.

“Beka!” Otabek yelled back. _God, even his name was pretty._

“Do you actually want to dance – or do you want to get out of here?” Yuri asked into Otabek’s ear.

Otabek was almost taken aback by this Yuri’s forwardness – but he also knew that he was 110% ready to get out of this pub and to wherever this man wanted to take him. Otabek nodded his head to the door indicating that he was ready to leave.

Otabek almost jumped when he felt the other man slap his ass before leading the way to the door. Otabek was used to being the one in charge – but he had to admit that this was thrilling.

…

It didn’t take long for Yuri to find a cab and to give the driver Mila’s address. He pretty much sat in Beka’s lap the entire ride to Mila’s pace and pretty much drug the dark haired man the entire way to the apartment.

Mila’s parents were fairly wealthy and had gotten her a three bedroom apartment for her to live in while studying in America. Instead of using the extra space for herself she had pretty much dedicated the two spare rooms to Yuri and Ji.

Yuri fumbled a bit with the keys before getting the door unlocked and pushing it open. As soon as they were both inside Yuri was pressed behind the closed door and Beka’s lips were attached to his. Yuri didn’t mind in the slightest as he ground his hips into the man’s and started to remove the leather jacket. Yuri was about to attempt to toe off his shoes when he felt a pair of strong hands grip his ass and proceed to pick him up.

“That eager?” Yuri teased as he whispered in Otabek’s ear. “You have to at least make it to the bedroom unless you want to put on a show for our friends – because I wouldn’t doubt that they are far behind us.”

“Which room?” Otabek demanded as he turned from the door.

“Down the hall and it’s the furthest left.”

Otabek hoisted Yuri into a sturdier position as he walked down the hall. He wasn’t planning on doing a whole lot until they were behind closed doors but Yuri seemed to be highly eager. Yuri’s mouth was working on the umpteenth mark on Otabek’s neck and his hips were moving an incredible amount despite Otabek’s grip on them. Otabek grinned to himself- he was going to have a lot of fun with this fire cracker.

As Otabek closed the door behind the two of them, Yuri’s hands were up his shirt and lifting it over his head. The boy didn’t even seem to care that Otabek would have to put him down before the shirt could officially come off.

“God,” the blond growled. “How can you still be wearing so many clothes?”

“We just got here, tiger,” Otabek whispered back as he pulled Yuri’s own shirt off.

If Otabek had been close to drooling back at the bar – he was full on drooling now. The porcelain skin didn’t have a single blemish on it – and the kid was built like Adonis. Every inch of this man was perfect.

Yuri’s thoughts weren’t much different. The man before him was built like a Greek god – just as he thought he would be. He was wider than Yuri but completely filled out with muscle. Yuri licked his drying lips as he stepped away from the man and fell back onto his bed. He got up onto his elbows and asked, “What are you waiting for?”

Beka didn’t seem to have a real answer to the question as he responded by unbuckling his belt. Yuri could feel a growl building in his throat – he had felt the monster of a cock through Beka’s jeans a couple times already that night, and he couldn’t wait to see if it lived up to his already greedy imagination.

As soon as Beka’s pants dropped, Yuri had to keep himself from jumping on the man. He had to restrain himself the best he could because he knew that well-endowed men were typically as self-conscious as small men.

Yuri saw the flash of doubt pass in Beka’s eyes as Yuri openly stared at him. Yuri did his best to put the dark haired man’s worries at ease as he beckoned him over.

Otabek walked cautiously as he approached the golden-haired boy. He knew that look – and it often passed on people’s face when they saw his cock as a challenge. When Otabek reached the bed, Yuri sat up and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s chest.

“I had every intention of making you ride me,” Yuri growled into Otabek’s ear. “But how could I possibly pass up an opportunity like this?”

“If you want me to ride you I will,” Otabek promised as his hand lowered to loop into the boy’s shorts.

“Maybe after I ride you and your beautiful cock,” Yuri hissed as he flipped Otabek into the bed.

Otabek didn’t know why he was shocked by the strength of the man – he did look to be made of pure muscle. Yuri was already kissing his way down Otabek’s chest – stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. He was leaving a slopping trail of kisses in between each of the sensitive nobs of skin. Otabek was already groaning and thrusting his hips involuntarily – and his cock hadn’t even been given any attention yet. Maybe Sara and Leo were right, it had been quite a long time since he had fun like this.

“I can’t wait to have your beautiful cock in my tight little ass. I’ve been prepared all night – and I don’t know if any other cock could have satisfied me,” Yuri growled as he licked his lips, now eye level with the beast of a cock.

Yuri swiped his thumb over the head before plunging the beast into his mouth. He worked around the head and swirled his tongue around the expanse of the thing. Yuri pushed further down until he pretty much gagged himself and wrapped his hand around the rest of the beast so that he could provide as much stimulation to it as possible.

Otabek groaned at the feeling and did his best to keep his hips still. He didn’t want to hurt the beautiful man who currently was wrapped around his cock. Each movement of the man’s tongue sent electricity through Otabek’s entire body. He didn’t know what to do besides attempt to keep his hips still through what was possibly the best blow job of his life.

Just as things were starting to get tough and go for Otabek’s stamina – he felt the cold air hit him fully. Yuri looked up at him with a smirk and dropped the tiny shorts that had been hiding the rest of Yuri thus far.

Yuri strutted with all confidence to his bedside table and made a show of bending over to look inside the drawer. As Yuri bent down – Otabek saw it. Yuri had mentioned that he had been prepared all night, but he hadn’t expected that this beautiful man had been wearing a plug the entire night – but there it was. Yuri’s eyes had never left Otabek and when Otabek’s own met them, there was a smirk on his face.

“Like what you see?” Yuri teased as he wiggled his perfectly shaped ass.

“Fuck yes,” Otabek growled in response as he laid back down in defeat. Whatever was about to happen – it was going to be heaven.

Yuri giggled as he positioned himself back between Otabek’s legs and proceeded to slide a condom over Otabek’s pride.

“You going to be okay baby?” Yuri asked as he dumped a generous amount of lube into his hands.

“More than okay,” Otabek replied as he felt Yuri’s hands working him over. “More than okay.”

Yuri grinned as he climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle Otabek. He slowly pulled the plug out of his ass and positioned himself over the waiting member.

“Are you sure you will be okay?” Otabek asked, not as a tease but as a genuine concern.

“I am sure, baby. That was my favourite plug – as it is my birthday – and it always leaves me well stretched.”

“I wish I had gotten you a drink at least, since it’s your birthday,” Otabek stated, because he wasn’t quite sure how else to respond.

“You got me plenty, baby,” Yuri said as he slid down onto Otabek. He moved slowly, but every move was accompanied by moans that threatened to make Otabek cum faster than he planned. As soon as Yuri bottomed out, he started to grind. He always found it to be the most stimulating time besides just before he came. When his body wasn’t used to the feeling of a person’s girth filling him so completely and he could move around and position it just right.

“Ready?” Yuri asked with his cheeks flushed and breathing already heavy.

Otabek nodded tentatively and groaned as soon as the man on top of him started to move. He started out slow – picking his body up and slamming back down, only to slowly rise again. Then the pace started to quicken and Yuri mewled every time he sank back down. Otabek had no idea what he had done that day to deserve such pampering, especially from such a beautiful man, but here he was - in heaven.

Otabek barely noticed when the boy’s movements started to become more erratic. He seemed as though he was starting to loose stamina, and Otabek took this opportunity to flip the two of them around, He wasn’t used to being physically topped and felt useless under the beautiful man.

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked as he now hovered over the Adonis.

“More than,” Yuri replied as he moved his hips a little to tease Beka.

“Okay then,” Otabek said as he slammed into the beautiful boy beneath him.

Otabek knew that neither of them would be able to last very long after Yuri’s joy ride, but he was going to put his all into his few thrusts. This man had been pampering him on his birthday and Otabek wanted to give him the best ride of his life.

It took about seven thrusts before Yuri screamed and exploded over his own stomach. The contracting of Yuri’s ass as he came was enough that Otabek followed shortly after. Otabek kept himself from falling onto the smaller man, but his arms were shaking. He let out a few ragged breaths before pulling himself out.

“Fuck,” Otabek muttered as he looked to locate a Kleenex box.

“Fuck is right,” Yuri agreed from his position still sprawled out on the bed. “I was prepared for a killer hang over, not for needing to learn to walk again.”

“Do you need anything?” Otabek asked with actual concern after hearing Yuri’s statement.

“Some Kleenex and a drink of water,” Yuri stated as he threw an arm over his face.

Otabek handed the man the box of Kleenex after he had cleaned himself off, and tossed a conveniently located bottle of water from the bedside table. He went to find his boxers from wherever they had been discarded and started gathering his clothes.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Yuri demanded from his spot on the bed.

“Um…” Otabek answered. He wasn’t normally one for one night stands, but he was sure that that was what this was supposed to be.

“You’re staying right here with me so I can repay you in the morning, then maybe if you’re good I’ll take you for breakfast too,” Yuri stated as he moved himself under the covers.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked.

“Are you really going to deny a birthday boy after he just blew your mind?”

“No, I guess I’m not,” Otabek said with a smile.

“So get you’re beautiful ass back here and be prepared for a second round in the morning.”

Otabek walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers with the other man. He was starting to like this man, more than just his looks, but his spunk too. Otabek sure hoped that this lasted longer than round two and breakfast.

“Goodnight Yuri,” Otabek whispered.

“Goodnight Beka,” Yuri yawned as he wrapped himself around the bigger man.


	2. Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Mila quickly follow the boys home and have a little fun of their own.

Mila and Ji stood and watched as Yuri drug his big teddy bear after him and out of the bar. They knew that Yuri wouldn’t let that man get far without getting into his pants once they actually met. Now Mila and Ji were stuck face to face with the two that they had been hoping to join that night.

Now that Mila was this close to this woman – she was intimidated. This woman was tall and beautiful and full of confidence. The baby face that Mila had seen from afar changed into something that was anything but innocent. Mila was standing so completely entranced in this woman’s presence, that she barely noticed the girl’s face getting closer to hers when suddenly she felt breath on her ear.

“Care to dance?” asked the sweetest voice that Mila had sworn that she had ever heard.

Mila could only nod in response as she was swept into the arms of the other girl. She pressed their bodies tight and swayed them in a steady circle. The other girl’s leg snuck between Mila’s as she pulled Mila impossibly closer to her.

“Sara,” the girl yelled into Mila’s ear.

“Mila,” Mila yelled back.

“You care if I kiss you, Mila?” Sara asked, almost purring her name at the end of the question.

“Not at all,” Mila grinned as she pulled the dark haired girl’s face towards her own.

The kisses started out sweet and gentle as they tentatively discovered where their limits were and how they felt against each other. In no time though Sara’s hands found their way around Mila’s ass and pulled her into herself. Mila opened her mouth to gasp in shock, only to have it met with Sara’s waiting mouth. Tongues pushed together and teeth knocked in a greedy desire to get as close as physically possible.

“You need to get a place more private as badly as I do?” Sara growled into Mila’s ear.

“Hell yes,” Mila grinned as she pulled her dark haired beauty out of the pub and into the street. “My place okay?” Mila asked as she hailed a cab down.

“As long as we can get there fast,” Sara replied as she wrapped her arms around Mila’s waist and started to kiss up the side of Mila’s neck.

They made it to Mila’s place in record time, Mila tipping the cab driver maybe a little too much in hopes that he would get her hint and floor it. Mila even sent a prayer of thanks up to the gods for Yuri and his usual tendency to forget to lock the door.

As soon as they were through the door Mila threw her shoes off and hoisted Sara up onto the counter so that she could make quick work of the other girl’s shoes as well.

“Hey, are those Bek’s shoes?” Sara asked.

“Was he your friend who left with Yuri?” Mila replied.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s your answer. And don’t worry, Yuri will take good care of him. He might not want to walk in the morning – but he’ll be fine,” Mila explained as she picked the girl back up and carried her down the hall.

“You mean that kid plans on topping Bek?” Sara asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Mila replied. “I don’t know if Yuri has ever found a cock worthy of letting top him.”

“I bet he’s in for a surprise,” Sara giggled as Mila used her back to push the bedroom door open.

“Why?” Mila asked quizzically.

“Not to ruin the mood, but Bek is h-u-n-g, and if that pretty boy hasn’t bottomed before – he may not want to walk for a couple days, let alone tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll make double sure to have pain medication ready for those two in the morning – now can we stop talking about them and put our mouths to better use?” Mila asked as she set the other girl down on the bed.

“One more question, just because I like to make sure where my boys end up,” Sara started as she was helping Mila get her out of her dress.

“Of course.”

“Does that mean that Leo will end up here too?”

“If Ji finds him worthy. That boy may be a minx – but he is a picky one.”

Mila finally pulled the dress over the dark haired girl’s head, pinned her back and looked her directly in the eyes.

“Now, is that all for the questions?” Mila growled.

“Yes, I think so,” Sara smiled as she slid her hands over the red head’s bare abs and up to where the lace started.

Mila’s mouth was on the dark haired girl’s neck in the next instant. She didn’t suck hard enough to leave marks on the girl’s neck – just hard enough to get a reaction. She could feel the girl’s hands starting to explore more of her body. Tiny cold fingers were finding their way under the hem of her bra and over her tender flesh.

Mila relented to the pull of the fabric and lifted up so that the fabric could be removed, leaving her exposed. Mila sat back between Sara’s spread legs and pulled the girl up to meet her. The redhead’s nimble fingers quickly unlatched Sara’s bra and tossed it to the floor.

“Now we’re even,” Mila growled as she moved forward to reattach her mouth to the dark haired girl’s salty skin.

“Not quite mi amore,” Sara laughed as she snapped the waist to Mila’s tight leather pants. “These need to go too.”

Mila looked down and made quick work of her tight pants. She winked and allowed her black thong to drop to the floor after them. Her fingers walked slowly up along Sara’s leg and looped under the fabric of the girl’s deep purple panties. She played with the hem as she looked at Sara’s face, waiting for permission.

She apparently waited too long in order to take them off because Sara pushed the fabric down on her own, past her knees until they joined Mila’s on the ground. As soon as the fabric was gone and there was nothing separating them, Mila made her way back over to Sara.

Sara sat up on the bed to meet Mila half way. Mila positioned herself so that one of her legs was between Sara’s as she was pushed back onto the bed. Their lips met again with a renewed passion, and their hands roamed each other’s bodies freely. Sara lifted one of her legs so that it met with the wet between Mila’s legs, causing a slight gasp to emerge from the girls lips.

Mila ground down on Sara’s risen leg, revelling in the moments when the friction hit her spot just right. Her hand lazily made its way down between Sara’s legs in search for the small nub that resided there. The redhead hummed in approval as she felt that her companion was as wet as she was. Mila moved her fingers through the wet folds until she found the nub that they had been searching for.

Sara moaned and tilted her head back as Mila’s fingers came in contact with their goal and started to move around and over it. Her hips thrust involuntarily into Mila’s fingers, begging for more friction and more contact. Mila grinned as she worked her mouth down to rest on Sara’s left nipple. The extra stimulation caused the dark haired girl to arch her back and to raise as much of her body as she could into Mila’s touch.

“Fuck,” Sara moaned as her lover moved her fingers down and curled them into the girl. Mila’s thumb stayed with Sara’s clitoris in order to keep the stimulation up as two of her fingers moved in Sara and stretched her out.

Mila moved her mouth to start working on the right nipple as she could feel the girl under her starting to squirm. This caused Mila to lean back on her calves and stare at the beautiful mess under her. She could see how all rational thought had already left the girl’s brain, and how close she could be.

The Russian grinned as she moved so that she was once again between Sara’s legs – this time pulling Sara’s knees over her own shoulders and moving so that her mouth made contact with the wetness between them. Her tongue worked its way through the folds and found the precious nub that had caused her lovers state.

Mila punished it with her mouth. Pulling it between her lips and raking it over with her tongue. It didn’t take long before she could feel Sara’s legs stiffening around her neck, and she could hear the girl’s breath start to become ragged.

Mila brought her fingers back up and into the soft warm cave. She could feel the muscles restricting at a faster pace now. Mila sped up her movements with her mouth until she felt the other girl shudder around her. Sara let out a staggered breath with a half moan as she came – her muscles restricting around Mila’s fingers. Mila did her job, running soothing strokes along Sara’s folds to help her slowly come down from her high.

Once Sara was breathing more normally she pulled her fingers out of the other girl and inserted them into her own mouth. She looked up to see that Sara was looking down at her, her eyes still dark with lust.

“Get your beautiful mouth back up here so I can kiss it,” Sara demanded as gently tugged on Mila’s red locks to motivate her up.

Mila moved without a second thought and brought her lips to meet the dark haired girls. There was nothing that Mila would be willing to deny her lover for the night.

Soon after their lips connected and their tongues intertwined, Sara pulled back and grinned.

“Now, let’s see how flexible you are.”

Sara didn’t give Mila any more warning before flipping them so that she was hovering over the Russian. Sara spread Mila’s legs and rested herself between them. She lifted one of her lover’s legs so that she could have something to balance herself against before she started to move.

They worked together in unison to hit the right spots as frequently as possible. It wasn’t long before Sara brought Mila to fruition due to the arousal that had built up, and Sara was close to follow.

“Fuck,” Sara said in a huff as she collapsed on top of Mila.

“Fuck is right,” Mila grinned as she started to run her fingers gently over Sara’s body, exploring every trace of skin that she could reach.

“Give me a minute to catch my breath, and then we can go for another round,” Sara said through ragged breaths.

“Take your time, I’m enjoying the view,” Mila grinned as she squeezed Sara’s ass teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my first actually published attempt at lesbian sex.. I hope that it turned out as well as I think it did.
> 
> Honestly I love this ship and I feel like there just isn't enough love for them out there... and especially not nearly enough smut.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to review if you did. I love hea


	3. LeoJi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out just how deceiving Guang-Hong's innocent appearance is.

Then Leo was left with just him and the beautiful boy from the other group. He wasn’t really sure what to do without Sara there as his wing-woman, but he really wanted to be able to spend some time with the beautiful man next to him.

“So, it’s just you and me now,” Leo stuttered as he looked over at the angel standing next to him. He looked so innocent and beautiful that Leo just didn’t know how to approach him.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you expect to follow our friends home,” the boy smiled in a way that immediately told Leo that this angel had fallen.

Leo stood in half shock as he watched the smaller boy walk away. Leo felt his eyes being pulled to the way that the other boy swung his hips and knew that this was somehow a game to the other boy. Leo knew that this could be fun, but he had never been one for games – he was always scared of coming off as too forceful. That didn’t stop him from following the boy and his mesmerising hips into the thick of the crowd.

They boy stopped in the middle of the throng and there was barely enough room for anyone to move – but that seemed to be exactly what they boy was looking for. Everyone was grinding on everyone and it didn’t seem to matter who the people around you were. Normally Leo hated to be in this part of the dance floor because there wasn’t a lot of room for consent – but this boy had his eyes locked with Leo’s in a way that screamed, “Why aren’t your hands on me yet?”

Leo found himself face to face with the boy – his body frozen in fear as the bodies around him moved. This boy was temptation personified and Leo now understood why Eve ate the forbidden fruit. He felt soft hands take his and place them on the boy’s hips. It was innocent for all of three seconds before the other boy had their pelvises crushed together and his hot breath on Leo’s ear.

“You’re never going to get what you want if you don’t at least try a little,” the boy said into Leo’s ear.

It didn’t take much more coaxing for Leo to be grinding back into the boy in front of him. His grip was light, but the boy’s grip on Leo’s ass was much firmer. The hands travelled and explored Leo’s body, leaving traces in their path. Leo followed the path that the hands were going mentally and was shocked when the body started to move around him too.

The boy moved around Leo until he was positioned with his pelvis pressed against Leo’s ass, and Leo could feel the beautiful creature’s erection grinding against him. Leo lifted up his hands and tangled them into the other boy’s hair as encouragement to continue what he was doing. Leo wasn’t shocked when he felt hot breath on his ear again.

“Are you going to help me with this, Shizi?” the boy asked as he ground his erection into Leo’s ass for punctuation to the meaning of the question. Leo swallowed hard as he nodded. The words were taken away from him as the other boy started to trace kisses down the side of Leo’s neck.

“Are you?” the boy repeated with a grin pressed just below Leo’s ear. “Are you going to help me with this problem?”

“Yes,” Leo gasped as he grabbed the boy’s hands and started to lead him to the door. He was confused as the boy pulled him back and led him in the other direction.

Leo guessed that his confusion was evident as he heard the other boy say, “Help first, then more at home, Shizi. That is if you’re good.”

They made their way into the nearest washroom and the boy all but pulled Leo into the stall and locked the door. As soon as the door was closed, Leo saw the boy’s facial expression soften a little bit.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I guess I’m just getting a little desperate,” the boy admitted as he looked away from Leo’s face, though never taking his eyes off of Leo entirely – and there was still a burning desire in the boy’s eyes as well.

Leo had received blow jobs in pub restrooms before, and had even given one once, so he was no stranger to it. He had never even considered the possibility of opting out of this one – though he had to admit that the fact that the boy was making sure that everything was consensual was a major turn on.

Leo all but picked up the beautiful temptation in front of him and placed him on the restroom toilet so that Leo’s eyes were now eye level with the boy’s belly button. Leo got to work with the buttons on the boy’s pants and worked them open. He only pulled the clothes down just far enough that the boy’s erection could spring free. Leo pushed the boy back slightly so that he was resting against the wall and Leo could rest a knee on the seat. Leo was willing to give a blowjob in a pub rest room, but he wasn’t going to put his knees on the nasty floor.

It was seconds before Leo’s lips were wrapped around the boy’s beautiful little cock. The boy wrapped his fingers with Leo’s hair and pulled slowly. Leo set to work on his task of helping the beautiful boy with his problem.

After a couple minutes Leo could feel the boy’s tugs on his hair start to become erratic. His breathing was becoming ragged and his hips were barely stopped from moving. Leo was proud of himself. It wasn’t like he was the best on his knees, but he always felt pride when he made his partner feel good.

It wasn’t long before Leo could feel the boy start to try and pull Leo’s head away from his cock. And when the gentle tugs on his hair didn’t work, the boy actively tried to pull out while panting. Leo tried to shake his head to clarify that it would be fine as he pulled the boy’s body back into the warmth of his mouth and the boy came with a shudder.

Leo did his best not to gag as the blast hit him in the back of his throat and he swallowed. He grinned as he pulled off of the cock in front of him and helped the boy whose legs were shaky down from his perch.

“You didn’t have to do that,” the boy stated as he focused on doing his pants up.

“I know,” Leo stated as he revelled in the slight blush on the boy’s cheeks. “I wanted to.”

“Ji,” the boy said, still looking away from Leo. “Guang-Hong Ji.”

“Leo de le Iglesia,” Leo replied.

“You wanna get out of here Leo?” Ji asked as he seemed to regain some of his confidence and grabbed Leo’s hand. He was pulling Leo out of the washroom and towards the exit before Leo got a chance to reply – not that Leo would have said no.

Sometime later they were walking into an apartment that already had 4 sets of shoes kicked haphazardly off at the door. The two boys added theirs to the pile before Ji pulled Leo down to his room. As soon as the door was closed behind them Ji went to work at getting Leo’s clothes off of his body. Their mouths crashed together as clothes were discarded on the floor. It wasn’t long before Leo found himself with his back pressed against a bed and a warm body on top of him.

Their hips rolled in unison causing their members to rub together and the heat to travel through their bodies. Leo allowed his hands to wander over the beautiful Ji, finally resting on his ass and giving the shapely mounds a squeeze. The moan that escaped the man’s mouth only egged Leo on.

And his hands explored the beautiful ass some more, he found out a reason as to why Ji may have come so quickly in the bathroom stall – he had a plug in.

Leo pressed on it ever so slightly and revelled in the moan that escaped his lover. Leo continued to play with his lover and his lover’s toy until Ji pulled away. The boy stood up and padded across the room swaying his hips in the same fashion that had caused Leo to follow him into the crowd. Leo almost groaned as he watched as the other boy bent in half at the hips in order to look through some cardboard box. Leo’s hands instinctively moved down to his own member and he tossed his head back as he began to pump himself.

He was startled as something hit him in the face, and he opened his eyes and looked up at Ji.

“Someone sure is impatient,” the boy said with a light growl as he crawled back over Leo.

Ji picked up what had hit Leo in the face, and Leo grinned when he realized that it was a condom package. Leo rolled his hips in response. Ji readjusted himself over the taller man and rolled the condom onto his member. Next Ji slathered the member in a sweet smelling lubricant before reaching behind himself.

The plug came out without much effort and Leo couldn’t help but to lick his lips as he saw Ji’s eyes roll back in pleasure. The smaller boy leaned over Leo and placed his lips right next to Leo’s ear. The hot breath was felt again as Ji whispered, “I hope you weren’t planning on going anywhere any time soon.”

With that Ji slid back onto Leo’s cock and started to move his hips.

No – Leo had no plans on going anywhere for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. These two I have just recently fallen in love with and I am all for a commanding Ji and a more than willing to comply Leo. They are just so precious.
> 
> So one more chapter and I hope you all will love the conclusion. I have had so much fun writing this story and will hopefully do more like this in the future. Let me know if you would like to see more from me.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this story.
> 
> Love Donny. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen so in love with all three of these ships and I couldn't help but write something special for them. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think all you beautiful people. *kisses*
> 
> Love Donny


End file.
